


Sagittarius, 'I Thought You Were Dead' Kiss

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks he's watched Dean die, and when he wakes to find himself in Dean's arms, the relief is a sweet kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sagittarius, 'I Thought You Were Dead' Kiss

Cas watches helplessly from across the room as Dean rushes the monster, hell bent on killing it, for attacking his best friend and sometimes lover. 

Cas wants to cry out a warning, but he can’t. He’s human now, his ribs are broken and he can feel that one has punctured a lung. He can’t breath, he’s drowning in his own blood, helpless to warn Dean of the second monster, the one they thought dead, coming up behind him. 

So he watches with horror as Dean is taken down, disappearing in a tangle of limbs and the occasional flash of steel. 

Cas blacks out. He thinks maybe he died. 

He comes to slowly, feeling like he’s fighting his way up through water that weighs a ton. He knows, in some deep part of his psyche, that when he breaks the surface, it will be to agonizing pain. But he doesn’t care, he knows Dean’s waiting, and so he pushes upward. 

The pain is white hot, lightning in his veins, and he opens his mouth in a silent scream.

Then suddenly the pain is gone. 

His azure eyes flutter open, and the first thing he sees is Dean’s face, forest green eyes shimmering with tears. 

“Dean…”

“Shhh, I’m here. I’m here, Cas. I’ve got’cha.”

Cas’s eyes flick to where Sam stands behind Dean, relief evident on the taller Winchester’s face. Cas looks back to Dean, licks his lips. 

“What… what happened?”

Dean buries his face in Cas’s chest and sobs. Sam clears his throat and answers. 

“We killed them. And when we realized how badly you were hurt, we… took care of it. You’ll be ok now.”

Cas wants to ask more, needs to know how the pair of them ‘took care’ of what were certainly fatal wounds. But he’s too tired to even form a coherent sentence anymore. 

He carefully raises his hand and runs his fingers softly through Dean’s spiky hair, and Sam turns away, giving them a moment of privacy. Cas holds Dean as much as the other way around, until Dean raises his head, face blotchy and eyes rimmed with red. 

He’s never seen Dean look more beautiful. 

Then suddenly Dean is kissing him, mouth soft and a bit salty from where his tears met his lips, but Cas doesn’t care. He’s only glad that Dean is ok, and he pours his love and relief into the kiss, tongues dancing, saying everything that words can’t. 

Sam glances over his shoulder and smiles softly. At the end of the day, as long as Cas and Dean are together, nothing can stand in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


End file.
